Lindo Amor De Muerte
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: en la hora de la muerte Light aparecera L,sera que ¿Light se le declare a L?


**bien este es mi primer fic de death note así que sean amables**

**tanto death note como sus personajes no me pertenecen excepto esta historia**

**pareja: Light Yagami y L**

**esto se narra al dia de la muerte de kira averigüen quien aparecerá para estar con Light en el momento de su muerte  
**

**los dejo leer a ustedes lectores**

**ACLARACIONES  
**

**-*pensamientos*-**

**-diálogos-**

**'voz de la conciencia'**

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. _

¿no se como había llegado a caer?,¿Near me descubrió? ahora estoy huyendo de ellos,el idiota de Matsuda me disparo claro por suerte para mi todavía no he muerto yo cree un nuevo mundo como mi plan fallo pero ahora que ya no voy a estar aquí es un desperdicio;ademas al crear este mundo me costo lo que mas amaba en el universo El,quien me comprendió y me trato como un humano,quien igualo mi inteligencia y razonamiento

-si lo pudiera ver ahora yo le pediría perdón-dije mientra corría por aquellos callejones de edificios ya en mal estado,que olían a fetidez y que en cuento corrí me tambaleaba y una que otra vez me caiga en el suelo haciendo que la suciedad se peque a mi piel y mi ropa ya manchada de sangre

'te lo buscaste por ser tan egoísta y orgulloso'

-*si es lo cierto que hice*-dije mientras recordaba la vida que lleve antes de encontrar la Death Note

'cierto,ademas perdiste tu único amor en la vida'

seguir corriendo,mientras me seguía tambaleando para buscar un escondite improvisado mientras recordaba mi vida pasada

'todavía tendrías tu vida normal si no hubieras agarrado la Death Note'

-*cierto,quisiera volver a esa época*-mientras corria y me tambaleaba vi como un chico caminaba leyendo una revista,sabia quien era,ese era yo;pero todavía me pregunto si fue solo una ilusión mía

'solo fue un recuerdo de tu vida y te repito perdiste el juego y perdiste a tu primer y único amor'

esa voz tenia razón había perdido todo pero lo que me arrepiento de haber perdido es a El,mi único amor L,Ryuzaki,Elle Lawliet

'te diste cuenta que lo amabas,pero lo hiciste cuando el ya estaba muerto'

-*si,y pude ver en su mirada tristeza pero a la vez paz y tranquilidad*-

me di cuenta que estaba en una torre de agua camine un rato mas hasta que llegue a las escaleras ya oxidadas y maltratadas,las mire un segundo después me acosté en ellas

-has perdido,Light-dijo Ryuk y empezó a escribir el nombre de Light lentamente -juntos hicimos muchas cosas interesantes y llevamos acabo nuestro aburrimiento-asi Ryuk siguió escribiendo lentamente

'je ya mero morirás kira'

cierto lo siento venir la muerte me vendría a buscar miro para al frente y te veo tal vez es una ilusión mía por mi situación

-Light-kun te vine a acompañar-dijo Elle con una expresión de amor así mi,sus ojos reflejaban ternura y cariño,con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia mi

'vino a verte la persona a la que amas'

-Ryuzaki ¿porque estas aquí?-dije algo débil pero feliz de verle

-"pues para verte Light-kun"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-"Light,no seras el dios del nuevo mundo"-djo Ryuk dejando de escribir en su Death Note

-me alegro de verte...Ryuzaki-y sintió una punzada en el pecho-Ryuzaki,ven acercate-

dicho y hecho Elle se acerco a Light

-Light-kun...-Ryuzaki no termino la frase ya que Light le acarició la mejilla

-solo queria decirte que Te Amo Elle Lawliet-dije con una sonrisa sincera demostrando lo que decía era verdad

-yo tambien,Te Amo Light-kun-dijo Elle,a Light solo le quedaban 20 segundos de vida

-¿tu estas en el infierno o el cielo?-dijo un poco nervioso por la respuesta

-en la nada,estaré contigo Light-kun-Elle se acerco a Light poniendo su rostro tan cerca del joven castaño

-besame por favor...-y antes de que Light acabara la frase Elle ya lo estaba besando con amor y pasión,se separaron y se volvieron a besar este beso era mas demandante que el anterior,la lengua de Elle se adentro en la boca de Light pero por falta de oxigeno se separaron

-te quedan 10 segundos de vida-dijo el azabache y se inclino hacia el para besarle y separarse un poco de castaño

-Te Amo Elle-dijo Light cerrando sus ojos lentamente

-Te Amo Light-y Elle beso con amor y ternura,así Light cerro los ojos dando señal de que estaba muerto

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. _

**termine mi primer fic de Death Note**

**espero les haya gustado dejen Reviews**


End file.
